


Hasta el final

by OlivierCash



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Le has hecho mucho daño a la persona más importante de tu vida, pero todavía estas a tiempo de solucionarlo. Croix/Chariot
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hasta el final

**Author's Note:**

> Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Yo Yoshimari y producida por Trigger. Este fanfic se basa en la serie de 2017.

Muchas palabras definen a la perfección todo lo que hiciste, ninguna buena, porque lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y eso es algo que no merece la pena ocultarte. Desde que tus inseguridades, tus celos y demás sentimientos negativos comenzaron a contaminar todo lo bueno que residía en ti, te perdiste. Enturbiaste la relación más importante de tu vida. Porque sabías que aquello que Chariot sentía por ti, era lo mismo que tú sentías por ella. Y en vez de hacer algo bueno con eso, la manipulaste para realizar cosas que ella nunca habría hecho.

Después de todos los errores, después de tantos años y después de que todo pasara, cuando creíste que en esa alegre mirada rojiza solo encontrarías odio e ira, encontraste amor, amor como el que arruinaste hace años. Y no lo comprendías, porque nunca hiciste nada para merecer ese amor. Entonces, el egoísmo que tanto tiempo llevaba viviendo dentro de ti te impidió rechazarlo, te impidió pedirle a Chariot que te olvidara y que se buscara a cualquier otra persona que sí mereciera ese sentimiento. No lo hiciste, porque querías que Chariot te quisiera tanto como tú la quieres. Pero esa pelirroja nunca te habría hecho todo el daño que tú le provocaste.

Cuentas con una segunda oportunidad, algo que no mereces, pero que ahí estaba, y esta vez pretendes aprovecharla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no harás algo por ti misma, sino por Chariot, porque no puedes permitir que una persona como ella no vuele. Por eso una vez que zanjaste tus asuntos, lo empaquetaste todo para poder marcharte en busca de la cura a una maldición. Maldición que ella tiene por tu culpa. Y por eso da igual en que parte del mundo este, o cuánto tengas que buscarla, porque la encontrarás, la encontrarás por Chariot, porque por fin te has dado cuenta de que cualquier cosa merece la pena ser hecha si es por ella.

El día de tu marcha llegó antes de lo que pensabas y tus últimos días con Chariot te supieron a poco, aunque podrías pasarte la eternidad a su lado y te seguiría sabiendo a poco. Ese día fue bueno, pudiste despedirte y revelarle a Chariot cuál era tu objetivo. Y Chariot le dijo que te esperaría, aunque a día de hoy sigues sin comprender a qué clase de espera se refería, porque deseas que ella espera a que te le declares. 

Lo único de lo que estás segura es que a tu vuelta le confesarás todo a la pelirroja, todo lo que sientes por ella, todo lo que sentiste y lo mucho que lo sientes por haberlo estropeado. Si llegara a rechazarte lo comprenderías. Aunque a decir verdad, si antes de irte Chariot te hubiera dicho que no quería nada de ese tipo contigo, te habrías ido a buscar el remedio de la maldición de todas formas. 

No puedes remediar todo el mal que provocaste, pero no podías quedarte de brazos cruzados sentada sobre las ruinas de lo que fue vuestra relación. Te prometiste a ti misma recolocar cada piedra, pero esta vez lo harías bien, sin cometer los errores. Y lo pensaste, lo pensaste mucho hasta que llegaste a la conclusión de que si no podíais tener algo romántico, por lo menos querías seguir siendo su amiga. Aunque no estabas dispuesta a rendirte sin intentarlo hasta el final.


End file.
